Convoitises et jeux d'âmes
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Un groupe de démons, nommés Spectres, sévit dans la ville de Londres en traquant des habitants pour dévorer leur âme jusqu'à trouver celle qui les délivrera de leur malédiction. Quels choix feront-ils quand elles se présenteront à eux ? MinAlba essentiellement mais d'autres s'ajouteront épisodiquement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic que je dédie tout particulièrement à PerigrinTouque car c'est elle qui m'a donné envie de me jeter dans le MinAlba !  
_

_L'histoire de cette fic se passe aux alentours de l'époque de Black Butler et de Sherlock Holmes._

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

/0\0/0\

Prologue : Les bienfaits d'une âme pure.

Un cri perça le calme du quartier londonien, et la jeune fille courrait pour fuir le mal qui lui courrait après. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de son poursuivant, cette haleine si chaude et pourtant imprégnée d'une senteur de mort et de putréfaction. Le pas de ce monstre résonnait sur le dallage de l'avenue tandis que la pauvre victime hurlait à l'aide. Mais personne ne viendrait la sauver, tous savaient déjà qu'elle était condamné, le démon avait juste jeté son dévolu sur elle. Une fois la proie choisie, elle était traquée jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Son unique espoir était de ne pas pousser la seule porte ouverte dans tout Londres, et peut-être réussirait-elle à vivre. Mais à quoi bon lutter ? Il était juste derrière elle. La pauvre jeune fille, à peine majeure, forcée par son père à vendre son corps, ne rentrerait pas chez elle pour serrait sa mère mourante. Elle partirait avant elle.

La flemme du lampadaire s'éteignit au-dessus d'elle, et tous les autres firent de même à son passage. La panique lui fit prendre une petite rue bordée de poubelles. Son pied trébucha sur quelque chose, et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le dallage humide et crasseux. Une odeur plus que désagréable vint lui chatouiller le nez, lui faisant avoir un haut-le cœur qu'elle dût contenir de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas rendre son maigre repas du soir. Du sang, la rue en était tapissée. Un rire moqueur résonna dans un dos. Elle se tourna et le vit enfin. Sa beauté fut ce qui la frappa en premier. Un homme grand, fin, avec de longs cheveux argentés, de profonds yeux bleu nuit, et un ensemble très chic avec de luxueuses parures ainsi qu'un foulard froissé en soie. Son sourire torve révélait une dentition parfaitement blanche que l'homme lécha lentement. Cet inconnu avait tout pour être l'homme riche, idéal à présenter à des parents avides de fortune, s'il n'était pas un monstre placé sous le signe du diable.

-Que faites-vous ici, dans une rue aussi sordide que celle-ci ? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'un ton qui se voulait faussement inquiet, mais qui cachait une ironie peu dissimulée. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas sortir le soir au risque de devenir la proie d'un spectre ?

La jeune fille recula le plus loin possible de cet homme qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle en se jouant de sa peur pour la convaincre qu'il était une bonne personne. Son dos buta contre quelque chose de mou, et elle repoussa un cri en voyant le cadavre d'une autre jeune fille, pendue à une gouttière, les yeux exorbités, et la langue pendante.

-Ne faites pas de bruit, vous voyez bien qu'elle se sent mal.

-Monstre ! C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça !

Le sourire de l'accusé disparut aussitôt, et il se jeta au cou de la malheureuse. Sans trop se force, il la souleva et la plaqua contre un mur. Son regard avait changé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée.

-Pauvre sotte ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est un amusement pour moi ?! Penses-tu un seul instant que la vie que je mène est un rêve ?! Que je me sens fort en assassinant autant de monde ?!

Sa prise ne lui répondit pas. Son regard était tourné vers les doigts de son agresseur de part lesquels sortaient de longs fils. Voyant l'intérêt que sa proie portait à ce phénomène peu ordinaire, l'argenté se mit à rire doucement.

-Je vois que mes bébés t'intriguent… Faisons plus ample connaissance si tu le veux bien. Ils meurent d'envie de te rencontrer.

En un battement de cils, les liens ficelèrent la jeune fille, et commencèrent à la faire bouger dans tous les sens, selon le bon vouloir de leur maitre.

-Aimes-tu jouer à la poupée ? Questionna-t-il. Moi j'adore, mais je ne suis pas très soigné. Je les casse facilement quand elles se montrent laides à mes yeux. Puis je les répare, les habilles, et après cela dépend de mes envies. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne rentres pas dans mes critères de la poupée parfaite. Certes tu es belle, mais cela ne me suffit pas. Je vais me contenter de dévorer ton âme et d'embellir ton apparence. Dis-toi que tu mourras belle dans les filets de Minos Steilsson, le spectre du Griffon.

Les os de la jeune fille craquèrent lorsque les poings de l'argenté se fermèrent. Une sphère bleue jaillit du corps mort, et Minos s'en saisit avant de l'engloutir sans aucune autre forme de procès. Puis il ramassa les deux cadavres et continua sa route, se moquant bien que du sang ruisselle sur ses habits. Il disparut dans la noirceur d'un parc où il dévoila deux ailes sombres au plumage luisant. Il prit son envol et traversa le ciel londonien en un clin d'œil avant d'atterrir dans les jardins luxueux d'un riche appartement de maitre. Un jeune homme habillé en majordome arriva près de Minos et le salua respectueusement.

-Seigneur Minos, je vois que la chasse s'est bien passée. Souhaitez- vous que je vous débarrasse ?

-Non merci Rune, je vais d'abord les préparer et tu feras comme d'habitude avec la brune. L'autre est orpheline, cela ne servirait à rien que je te la confie. Mais toi, mon pauvre serviteur, tu me parais bien faible.

-J'ai… raté ma cible, maitre, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Des fils fusèrent et enserrèrent brutalement la nuque du valet qui s'effondra à genoux. Minos chargea les deux cadavres sur une épaule et releva le menton de Rune dont le cou ensanglanté était charcuté par les liens qui s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs.

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable Rune ! Cracha Minos. Parfois tu me désespère tellement que je serais prêt à te tuer pour que tu rejoignes ma collection de poupée. Mais c'est vrai que je te demande toujours trop de travail au manoir et tu es épuisé pour la chasse du soir. Est-ce que ta proie as vu ton visage ?

-Non Seigneur, j'étais dans l'ombre…

-Bien, dit Minos en relâchant la précision de ses fils. Je te trouverais des proies pour ce soir, mais d'abord je dois passer à l'atelier.

-Merci maitre, vous êtes trop généreux de m'accorder une telle clémence. J'essaierai de ne plus vous décevoir par la suite.

-Il ne suffit pas d'essayer mon cher. Je veux des résultats ! Bon je te laisse, repose-toi le temps que je termine.

-Yes my Lord, déclara-t-il en faisant une révérence.

Le majordome se retira et Minos monta au grenier du bâtiment. Il posa son poids sur deux chaises et s'occupa de la jeune orpheline. Il la nettoya de tout son sang et la vêtue d'une robe de bal dorée avec des nœuds blancs, après l'avoir vidée de ses organes et rembourrée. Il la posa sur une étagère et s'attaqua à l'autre. Il lui ouvrit le ventre et fit tomber tous ses boyaux dans un seau. Il remplit son ventre et recousu les entailles trop profondes de sa victime. Tout en la lavant, Minos monologuait en repensant aux paroles de la jeune fille.

-Un monstre…C'est vrai que c'est ce que je suis. Je dois me nourrir d'âmes humaines afin de survivre. C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'organisation des Spectres. Nous sommes des démons maudits avec un pouvoir qui nous est propre pour tuer. Moi je manie des fils de marionnettiste, Rune peut voir la vie qu'ont menaient ses victimes, et mes compagnons ont aussi leur spécialité.

Il enfila une robe rouge à voiles bordeaux à la jeune fille et commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

-Mais nous pouvons fuir cette vie de monstre. Il faut trouver l'âme parfaite, l'âme-sœur qui peut se lier à celle du spectre qui lui est destiné. Et là, deux choix s'offrent à nous : la manger pour être libéré du statut de spectre, ou s'unir à elle, ce qui implique un rituel qui, selon l'amour que se portent les deux âmes, peut varier de leur destruction à leur libération sous diverses formes, humains ou spectres.

Minos termina d'accrocher un serre-tête avec un chrysanthème couleur sang à la chevelure de sa poupée. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Ne dis pas d'idioties ! Je dévorerais celle qui m'est destinée. L'amour est inutile et je sais d'avance qu'elle sera aussi laide que toi ! RUNE !

La majordome arriva aussitôt. Minos détestait qu'on le fasse attendre. Le corps criblé de cicatrices du valet en était la preuve. Il prit la poupée que lui tendit son maitre et l'amena à l'adresse qu'il lui indiqua, avec l'autorisation de dévorer les âmes de ceux qui y vivent, en le prévenant que l'une d'elle était malade.

Le jeune valet sortit dans la rue et prit la direction des mauvais quartiers londoniens où se trouvaient les parents de la jeune fille qu'il transportait soigneusement pliée dans un sac. Il sonna à la porte et un homme chancelant, sentant l'alcool, lui ouvrit. Il dévisagea Rune un instant avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait mandé aucun prostitué pour la soirée.

-Mais je ne suis pas venu ici dans le but de satisfaire vos besoins malsains, siffla Rune. Je suis le majordome du seigneur Minos Steilsson, et il m'a envoyé ici pour vous apporter quelque chose de sa part. Votre femme est-elle ici ? Cela la concerne également.

-Pfeuh ! Cette loque va bientôt crever. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à la voir, suivez-moi.

A cause de l'alcool qui obstruait sa raison, Rune ne parvint pas à savoir s'il pensait vraiment cela de sa femme. L'argenté vit cette dernière sur son lit, luttant pour vivre.

« Ce sac à vin a raison, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps ».

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mon charmant garçon ? Parvint-elle à articuler entre plusieurs quintes de toux.

Rune serra les poings. Il détestait quand Minos l'envoyait livrer des cadavres aux familles. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas le choix. Le majordome posa le sac par terre et vint près de la mourante.

-Quel est le mal qui vous ronge ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Oh une vermine incurable. D'ailleurs ne vous approchez pas de moi. Vous êtes trop jeune pour que la maladie vous emporte.

« Si vous saviez mon âge, vous ne me croiriez pas »

-Remarquez, je ne suis pas si vieille non plus, mais j'estime que mon départ est peut-être une bonne punition pour avoir laissé ma fille aux mains d'un époux monstrueux qui en a fait une fille de joie. J'ai tout fait pour la préserver de lui, mais sans succès.

Le majordome resta silencieux, la femme était honnête, beaucoup trop pour voir la dépouille maquillée de sa fille. Sans rien ajouter, le valet sortit son arme, un long fouet, et la laissa serpenter en direction de la femme qu'elle étouffa sans pour autant serrer afin de ne pas lui briser la nuque. L'argenté avala rapidement l'âme lorsqu'elle sortit par le front de la femme. Puis il prit son sac et alla retrouver le mari qui se contenta de lui répondre : « Tant mieux qu'elle soit morte, une bouche de moins à nourrir » lorsqu'il lui annonça le décès de son épouse. Cela enragea Rune qui posa le sac sur la table et partit sans rien ajouter. L'homme regarda son contenu et hurla en reconnaissant sa fille. Cette dernière ouvrit ses yeux ronds de pantins et les tourna vers son géniteur.

-Tu as été un vilain papa, dit-elle avec une voix en écho. A cause de toi, maman est morte et moi aussi car un spectre a eu raison de moi. Pauvre papa, tu dois te sentir terriblement seul. Mais ne crains rien, grâce au métier que tu m'as forcé à apprendre, je sais accomplir n'importe quel désir, et je vais exaucer le tien qui est celui de mourir.

-N-non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Des fils jaillirent de la bouche de la poupée et tranchèrent l'homme en pièce. De son côté, Rune reprenait lentement la direction vers l'appartement de son maitre, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas supporté les propos de l'homme mais au fond de lui, il avait la sensation d'avoir mal agit en prenant cette âme affaiblie. L'argenté était le Spectre du Balrog, et c'est grâce à Minos qu'il avait pu survivre. Ce dernier l'avait pris en pitié lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé enfant, quasiment mort, dans les restes d'une maison incendiée lors du Great Fire de Londres. Puis il l'avait conduit devant Hadès, le chef des Spectres, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et c'est comme ça qu'il fut changé en monstre mangeur d'âmes alors qui détestait se mêler aux autres.

Il poussa doucement la porte de l'immeuble et ne fut pas surpris de retrouver la poupée qu'il venait de livrer, tranquillement assise sur la table, les yeux dans le vide.

-Tu as oublié de m'attendre pour récupérer l'âme de mon papa.

-Seigneur Minos, arrêtez de parler avec sa voix. Je ne veux pas de cette âme. Elle est sale.

-Ne fais pas la fine bouche alors que tu as du mal à chasser, poursuivit son maitre en continuant à parler depuis son atelier avec la voix de la jeune fille. Tu fais de la peine au petit cœur de ton maitre, le pauvre, lui qui se donne tant de mal pour t'aider à ne pas mourir.

Rune poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant son bras s'animer seul et prendre l'âme gentiment offerte par la poupée. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, l'argenté accepta à contrecœur d'avaler la boule de lumière.

-Tu vois que tu sais être obéissant quand on te force un peu la main.

Ne souhaitant pas montrer ses larmes, le Spectre regagna sa chambre. Dans son atelier, Minos sourit tristement. Il n'aimait pas imposer à son majordome d'ingurgiter des esprits qui ont mal tourné, mais il devait se nourrir. Le Griffon savait que le Balrog ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Minos récupéra la poupée de la jeune fille et la plaça sur l'étagère.

-Bon il se fait tard. J'ai du travail qui m'attend demain, en espérant tout de même que la journée soit calme.

Alors que le Griffon gagnait sa couche recouverte de soie et de satin, un bateau de croisière amarrait au port de Londres. Un homme avec des cheveux mi- longs et crépus, dans les tons de brun, posa un pied à terre, vite suivit par un autre avec une longue chevelure bleue ciel. Ce dernier ne prêta pas attention aux marins qui le sifflaient et aux jeunes filles qui gloussaient à son passage. Il se contenta de suivre le premier homme, la tête basse. En silence, ils longèrent les longs quais embaumés par l'air marin et le poisson, n'accordant aucun intérêt aux mendiants ou personnes louches qui leur parlaient, et entrèrent dans un petit immeuble à deux rues de toute cette agitation portuaire.

-C'est ici que nous logerons à Londres. Ta chambre est au second étage, Albafica. Va te reposer et demain, je te montrerais ton lieu de travail. Les marchandises arriveront demain matin. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas tout faire rater cette fois.

-Je vous promets de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois, maître Lugonis.

Albafica gagna sa chambre après avoir salué son maitre, et poussa une porte en bois qui menait à une petite salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain, malgré l'ordre de Lugonis de dormir, et se laissa aller dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau. Ses muscles endoloris par le long voyage se détendirent progressivement. Le jeune homme repensa à son départ en bateau de Grèce. Puis lui est son maitre avait accosté au port français de Marseille, avant de monter jusqu'au Havre en diligence, où ils embarquèrent pour Londres. Ce voyage avait été particulièrement long et fatiguant pour Albafica qui détestait les longues distances. Lui avait toujours vécu avec Lugonis qui l'avait trouvé abandonné dans un champ de roses, et élevé comme son propre fils.

L'eau commença à se rafraichir, sortant Albafica de sa rêverie. Il sécha son long corps fin et sa chevelure topaze, et se regarda dans la glace, située face à lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai que ses courbes et son minois avaient tout pour plaire, mais pourquoi diable se faisait-il siffler et convoiter dans la rue, juste pour son apparence ? La personnalité de l'individu a autant d'importance, voire plus. Même les jeunes filles qui gloussaient dans son dos l'insupportaient au plus haut point. Albafica avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande que l'on présentait au marché, et cela l'attristait de voir que les mentalités n'étaient pas différentes de celles de Grèce. Jamais Albafica ne serait aimé autrement que par son physique. Cela le gênait cruellement car il savait que les belles choses étaient vite démodées, et le bleu refusait d'accorder son amour et sa confiance à quelqu'un qui le jetterait pour une autre proie. Son maitre en avait été la preuve même. En effet, le pauvre homme avait succombé aux charmes d'un égoïste sans scrupule qui l'obligeait à se plier à sa volonté quand bon lui semblait avant de réaliser que la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment était son propre frère, Luco, avec qui il était depuis maintenant près de deux ans. Pour Albafica, l'histoire sentimentale était différente. Il était seul, l'avait toujours était, et le serait toujours jusqu'au dernier soupir. Même si parfois la solitude le rongeait, la simple idée de devoir se soucier de quelqu'un, et d'en dépendre au risque de souffrir, le rebutait. Plutôt mourir seul que mal accompagné !

Là-dessus, Albafica enfila une tunique et se rendit à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ramena les rideaux afin que la pièce soit éclairée par la Lune. Il contempla l'astre, ainsi que ses acolytes étincelants, un petit moment avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il pria la Lune de lui accorder l'excellence et de le soustraire à l'échec, puis il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

/0\0/0\

_Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce petit prologue._

_Je sais qu'il est assez court, mais je voulais présenter assez de personnages sans pour autant vraiment commencer à dévoiler l'intrigue. J'ignore quand la suite arrivera, mais elle viendra ^^''_

_A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec la petite suite de cette fic._

_Désolée pour le petit retard, mais les cours ont repris et je n'écris plus quand je suis en période scolaire. En plus c'est la terminale, la dernière ligne droite, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me rater. Et pourtant je poste quelque chose alors que je ne suis pas en vacance ! Hé bien oui, je ne devrais pas (d'ailleurs je ne pense pas réitérer l'exploit) mais j'avais ce chapitre sous le coude depuis un petit moment, alors autant le finir avant Noël :D_

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_vickychou : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette rencontre, et que la suite te plaira._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1 : Rencontres bousculées.

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez lorsque deux coups résonnèrent sur la porte, richement décorée. Un grognement d'ours mal léché, fraichement réveillé de son hibernation, fut la seule réponse émise.

-Maitre Minos, c'est l'heure de vous lever, l'appela Rune.

Voyant que l'argenté ne daignait lui répondre plus, le majordome entra dans son antre, priant pour ne pas être sermonné pour si peu. Il arbora un sourire tendre en voyant son maitre, en fagoté dans sa robe de nuit, dans une position digne des meilleurs contorsionnistes au monde, dormant comme un bienheureux. Ses longs cheveux recouvraient la totalité de son visage endormi. Seules ses lèvres étaient visibles et l'on pouvait percevoir la respiration lente qui en sortait. Pour un peu, Rune l'aurait laissé se reposer, mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre sans risques. Il recommença donc sa séance réveil, sans succès. Il ouvrit les rideaux afin que le soleil éblouisse son maitre, mais celui-ci se contenta juste de pousser un léger soupir de contentement en sentant le bout de son nez se réchauffer. Son valet mit les poings sur les hanches, en fixant son homologue avec sévérité qui se moquait ouvertement de lui depuis le royaume des songes. Le majordome contourna le lit et commença à secouer le noble en le tenant par l'épaule. Une protestation envahit la pièce, mais Minos ne bronchait toujours pas. Il fit même un mouvement pour inciter la main intruse à s'éloigner. Rune soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que son maitre soit toujours aussi difficile à mettre sur pied ?

Le menton posé sur sa main, Rune réfléchissait. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle était un peu brutale, mais il devait lever l'argenté au risque de se faire remonter les bretelles. Et puis, dans les deux cas, il serait réprimandé. C'est donc avec conviction, et un dernier regard pour son maitre, que le majordome empoigna solidement le matelas, et le souleva, faisant tomber sur le sol le malheureux noble qui ne demandait qu'à terminer son rêve.

-Ah ! S'exclama Minos. Rune ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de me réveiller, que dis-je, de me jeter à terre comme cela ? C'est indécent et irrespectueux !

-Veuillez me pardonner My Lord, s'excusa Rune en se courbant légèrement, mais vous étiez particulièrement bien accroché à vos rêves, si bien que je n'ai pas réussis à vous en déloger autrement qu'avec l'aide de la force.

-Tu aurais pu me secouer ou m'interpeller, cela aurait été moins brusque !

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, s'énerva légèrement le valet. Je n'y peux rien si vous vous couchez à des heures pas possible et que vous êtes une vraie marmotte au petit matin !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, gronda l'argenté. Tes âmes de la veille sont mal passées pour que tu sois aussi énervant ?

Le majordome baissa la tête, piqué au vif sur un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas faire remonter. Et Minos savait que revenir dessus le blessait. Rune sortit d'un pas lourd de la chambre, après avoir annoncé qu'il partait préparer le carrosse. Minos fixait la fenêtre, et ne daigna tourner la tête vers la porte que lorsque celle-ci fut claquée, assez rudement. Il eut un sourire triste et se maudit intérieurement pour avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie de son valet. Les deux hommes avaient toujours eu une relation piquante, aimant s'envoyer des reproches et des railleries à la moindre occasion, mais le noble savait au fond de lui que Rune le haïssait. Il lui en voulait pour cette vie qu'il lui avait offerte sans même lui laisser le choix. Il lui reprochait de l'avoir arraché à la mort, et de le forcer à pousser des innocents dans ses bras afin que lui puisse continuer à vivre. Oui, Minos n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que son majordome faisait exprès de rater ses cibles. Il ne voulait arracher la vie de personne, quitte à perdre la sienne en se laissant mourir de faim, sans doute l'une des morts les plus atroces car elle était longue et douloureuse à arriver. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers son armoire où il prit une tenue adéquate pour sortir. Dans sa déception, son majordome avait oublié de lui sortir ses vêtements. Minos enfila donc un ensemble bleu nuit avec des liserais dorés et argentés. Il coiffa rapidement sa longue chevelure et quitta sa chambre après un dernier bref coup d'œil à son miroir. Rune l'attendait dehors, à l'avant du carrosse noir du noble. Le valet leva un regard froid à son maitre qui lui sourit avec malice. Décidément, il adorait le faire râler. Le noble monta dans la diligence et Rune ordonna sèchement au grand cheval noir qui la tractait d'avancer. La pauvre bête poussa un hennissement et démarra.

Minos se calla sur la banquette et regarda le paysage qui défilait à vive allure devant ses yeux. Son majordome devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Cela fit sourire Minos qui se coucha nonchalamment, prêt à poursuivre sa nuit. Pour beaucoup de gens dans Londres, il était peu commun qu'un noble tienne lui-même un commerce, mais Minos s'en moquait. Il aimait avoir une vie digne du commun des mortels. Certes, il risquait des braquages, mais encore fallait-il savoir que l'argenté était un noble, étant donné qu'il ne divulguait jamais son titre et qu'il ne répondait jamais présent aux banquets où il était convié. Il aimait tenir cette petite échoppe où il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa passion pour la poupée. Ses techniques pour assembler ces précieuses reproductions en porcelaine lui permettaient de ne pas perdre la main quand il créait ses propres atrocités. Mais quand il était dans son magasin, l'argenté se transformait. Il devenait un homme doux, serviable, qui appréciait satisfaire sa clientèle, même s'il se retenait, parfois, de ne pas lancer quelques piques. La cruauté qu'il arborait lors de ses traques n'était qu'un masque, façonné pour éviter d'être attendrit. Sa folie devait prendre le dessus, il lui devait tout, même s'il la détestait. Et c'est cet aspect-là de lui qui l'obligeait chaque jour à être encore plus serviable avec les femmes qu'il devrait tuer un jour.

Le carrosse, transportant le noble, fit un bond sur le côté droit. Furibond de s'être fait violemment cogné la tête contre le mur, Minos sortit la tête par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant de la diligence et fusilla Rune du regard :

« Rune ?! Je commence sérieusement à penser que tu te payes ma tête ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'éviter ce satané nid de poule ?!

-Excusez-moi, maitre. C'était juste pour m'assurer que vous ne retombiez pas dans un sommeil aussi profond que celui de ce matin. Et puis, ne soyez pas aussi gamin pour si peu, vous êtes ridicules.

Minos marmonna à l'encontre de son valet qui savait, très souvent, se montrer tête de mule. Parfois même, il se permettait de lui dire sa façon de penser, et de lui donner des leçons de bonnes conduites car il prenait souvent des manières d'enfants gâté. Le marionnettiste sourit en y pensant. Il ne reprochait pas toujours ces écarts de comportements car cela permettait à Rune de sortir de sa timidité, et cela lui donnait une expression à croquer quand il était énervé.

La diligence roula encore quelques rues avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une immense devanture ébène, avec des liserais dorés. Une discrète pancarte pendant le long d'une barre en fer forgé, et affichait le nom du local : _Dolls' House_. Minos donna sa journée à Rune, qui partit en se contenant de lâcher un merci particulièrement froid, et s'approcha de la poignée usée par le temps qu'il caressa tendrement. Il entra la clé dans la serrure. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'immense salle, habitée par des poupées, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'étagère qui menait au comptoir. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'horloge, et partit dans l'arrière-boutique, à son atelier où de nombreux rouleaux de tissus envahissaient l'espace. Il farfouilla dans de grands coffrets, et en sortis une panoplie de fils et d'aiguilles à coudre. Il lui restait une heure avant l'ouverture, il avait largement le temps de commencer une nouvelle création.

Plus loin, au port de Londres, un violent éternuement raisonna à travers les quais. La journée commençait très mal pour Albafica qui pestait de s'être endormie sous une fenêtre ouverte, avec le corps encore humide de son bain. Il tira sur la couverture et s'enroula dedans pour tenter de capturer la chaleur. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans les escaliers, et vinrent vers la chambre. Lugonis poussa la porte et rejoint son élève sur le lit, et lui frictionna les épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Hé oui Albafica, le climat n'est pas le même qu'en Grèce. Ici, il fait froid et très sec, et tu as vite fait d'attraper quelque chose.

Le concerné bafouilla nerveusement dans le drap qui lui obstruait les lèvres et qui se résumait plus ou moins à un : « fallait me prévenir, je ne pouvais pas deviner ».

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas eu l'idée de venir te voir. Maintenant prépare-toi, le bateau ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Un couinement de détresse sortit de la masse de couvertures, ce qui fit rire le châtain qui imaginait bien que son petit protégé ne voudrait pas retirer sa carapace afin de ne pas sentir la morsure du froid sur son corps. C'est avec un brin de malice dans le regard que Lugonis sentit la boule de draps se diriger vers ses vêtements, toujours dans les valises, et sortir des vêtements qui disparurent sous ses entrailles. Un combat commença pour enfiler ses habits, et après une flopée d'injures, qui restait tout de même dans le cadre du poli, Albafica sortit enfin de ses couvertures. Ses joues virèrent au rouge quand le rire franc de son maitre raisonna dans la pièce après qu'il ne put retenir en voyant le bleu paré d'une grosse écharpe blanche et bleu nuit qui lui remontait jusqu'au nez. Albafica se tourna vers son maitre et abaissa son écharpe.

-Vous serez présent pour l'ouverture du magasin ?

-Malheureusement non, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Tu devras également te débrouiller pour les livraisons.

La déception se dessina sur les traits d'Albafica, particulièrement déçu de ne pas avoir le soutien de son maitre. Lugonis lui frotta doucement les cheveux en souriant. Il adorait voir son petit protégé avec un air bougon. Cela lui donnait un cachet adorable. Albafica sortit et le rouge le précéda. Tous deux prirent place dans la petite cuisine. Albafica grignotait une pomme et sortit, après avoir salué son maitre. Il arriva dans les rues froides et brumeuses du port. Celui-ci grouillait déjà de vie. Les quais commençaient à être envahis par les bateaux de marchandises, les mendiants et les filles de joies reprenaient les places qu'ils occupaient chaque jour. Les passants se pressaient sur la criée, où le marché s'installait afin d'obtenir des poissons péchés fraichement dans la nuit. Albafica marchait vers le quai où il était arrivé. Le vaisseau qui contenait ses marchandises amarrait à peine, et les marins chargeaient les caisses en bois sur une petite carriole, tirée par un canasson amaigri et essoufflé. L'un des matelots vit Albafica et l'interpela avec moquerie en croyant avoir affaire à une femme.

« Cette livraison est pour vous ma jolie ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous chargeons tout pour vous.

-C'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne suis pas une dame, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le marin ne sut où se mettre en voyant son erreur et l'air courroucé de son interlocuteur. Il lui adressa tout de même un petit sourire charmeur pour se faire pardonner. Albafica leva les yeux au ciel et attendit, près du canasson, que le chargement soit terminé. Il donna quelques pommes à la pauvre monture qu'il avait prise en pitié en voyant sa maigreur. L'équidé lui fit sa fête en hennissant de bonheur, heureux de voir que l'on pensait à lui. Le dernier carton fut posé sur la petite charrette. Albafica monta sur le siège avant, réservé au conducteur, et fit un léger mouvement sur les rênes en cuirs. Il fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bourse en toile, remplie de pièce d'or, qu'il donna au marin qui l'avait interpelé. Il lança un rapide remerciement pour le chargement, et quitta le quai. Il longea le port et prit une petite rue qui remontait vers le centre-ville. Il s'engagea dans les grandes avenues, et fit presser le pas à sa monture. Lui aussi eut droit au nid de poule que le carrosse de Minos avait percuté. Tout en pestant, Albafica tourna la tête pour s'assurer que ses caissons n'avaient pas bougé. Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant la devanture de sa nouvelle vie. Il sortit un petit trousseau de clés qu'il inséra dans la serrure. Il pénétra dans le local et évalua la place qu'il avait. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il partit décharger les caisses. Il ouvrit l'arrière du véhicule et plaça une planche de manière à ce qu'il puisse faire glisser les boites. Puis il les poussait dans le local. Cela prenait du temps mais cela ne dérangeait nullement Albafica qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à se salir les mains.

De son côté, Minos sortait de son atelier et mettait en rayon les trois poupées qu'il avait terminé. L'une d'elle termina sur l'étagère, derrière son comptoir, preuve qu'elle était réservée pour un client, et les deux autres, qui ne nécessitaient que quelques finitions, allèrent dans le reste du magasin. Il réajusta leurs habits, et leur coiffure, pour les rendre plus coquettes et attirantes. L'argenté sursauta en entendant un fracas en provenance de la rue.

« Encore un accident de carrosse, pensa-t-il en sortant de son magasin ».

Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de carambolage, juste des boites éparpillées sur le trottoir d'en face. L'une d'elle semblait avoir éclaté et quelques robes en dépassaient. Des protestations s'élevèrent près de la carriole et Minos vit une masse bleue, avec une robe couleur argenté et blanche, avec de fines fleurs bleu. Il traversa l'avenue et s'approcha d'Albafica qui se démenait pour retirer le vêtement, collé à lui.

-Vous vous en sortez jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il.

-A merveilles. J'ai juste lâché cette stupide caisse qui était en hauteur, mais elle a explosé dans la carriole. Et toutes les robes se sont éparpillées.

-Et celle-ci semble grandement vous aimer, se moqua gentiment l'argenté.

Outré, Albafica décolla le vêtement féminin, et remit les autres dans la caisse. Il la souleva mais son pied heurta le trottoir alors qu'il pensait l'avoir franchi. Il chuta lamentablement, tête la première dans la caisse. Minos s'esclaffa de rire, mais vint tout de même près de lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Le malheureux gaffeur ne savait plus quoi dire, les joues rouges d'embarras. Minos l'aida à se lever et prit la lourde charge. Albafica le précéda dans son local en répétant qu'il pouvait le faire. L'autre lui répondit que cela ne le dérangeait nullement de lui prêter main forte. Ils continuèrent à vider les caisses, puis, voyant que le bleu commençait à vider les boites, le noble le laissa.

-Je vois que vous avez encore du travail, sourit-il, je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous me cherchais, traversez la rue, je suis le magasin d'en face.

Le grec regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était le fameux magasin. Il entraperçut rapidement les belles poupées en porcelaine qui rayonnaient sous les premiers rayons qui perçaient la brumeuse matinée. La longue chevelure du propriétaire vint obstruer le panorama du nouveau commerçant qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de continuer à aménager son intérieur.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Minos regagnait son magasin, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Albafica qui avait du mal à monter un mannequin pour sa vitrine. Décidément, son nouveau voisin semblait plus que mal habile avec ses deux mains gauches. Le gris prit place derrière son comptoir, et remarqua avec mécontentement que les plis d'une robe de poupée s'étaient décrochés. Il se saisit de l'objet et la coucha sur la banque. Il sortit une petite boite marron qui contenait des bobines de fil et des aiguilles. Ses doigts parcoururent les petites rouleaux jusqu'à se saisir d'un rose parme qu'il déroula sur une généreuse longueur. Il commença à repriser les pans en tissus, tout en chantonnant un petit air mélancolique. Une fois fini, il remit la jeune fille aux boucles rousses sur l'étagère, puis il ouvrit un petit calepin en cuir noir, usé, qu'il ouvrit. Il farfouilla dans un tiroir et prit des petits papiers où il nota les poupées qui devaient être récupérées dans la journée. Sur les douze poupées de réservées, il en vendrait quatre aujourd'hui.

Son attention fut retenue par son voisin qui terminait d'aménager son intérieur. Minos eut une étincelle dans l'œil en voyant la palette de couleurs qu'il proposait. Le mélange de prune, de bordeaux, de blanc, de bleu pastel, d'argent et de doré était vraiment un bon choix. Il vit aussi Albafica sortir de sa boutique, avec un escabeau en bois, une plaque sous le bras, et quelques outils qui pendaient à son bras à l'aide d'un petit broc, tenu par une anse en fer. Il plaça l'escabeau sous une barre en fer forgé, réservée pour l'enseigne, similaire à celle de Minos et y accrocha le panneau en bois peint. Dessus, on pouvait y lire_ Sweets Roses, _écrit dans des tons rouge sang et noir. Minos eut un fin sourire en voyant que le grec ne tombait pas et regagnait sereinement son local.

La journée commençait plutôt bien pour Minos, mis à part le réveil mouvementé qu'il avait eu ce matin. Mais l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin l'avait un peu égaillé. Quoi de mieux qu'un commerçant un peu gauche et inexpérimenté pour s'occuper.

-Il ne m'a même pas remercié pour avoir déchargé ses cartons, soupira le noble en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Décidément, les gens sont de plus en plus irrespectueux du travail des autres.

Le tintement de la clochette, au-dessus de sa porte, attira son attention. Une jeune femme entra, une fillette aux cheveux châtain timidement accrochée à sa jupe. Une poupée en chiffon, qui avait dû voir de meilleurs jours, se trouvait dans ses mains, la robe déchirée, la toile éventrée, et un œil en moins. Des mèches semblaient s'être détachées des parures des accessoires.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, mesdames ? Demanda-t-il en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Hé bien, commença la mère, ma fille est très timide mais elle tenait vraiment à se déplacer pour l'occasion.

-Ce sont les méchants garçons d'en face qui ont fait ça, continua la petite, ils me l'ont prise, et ils l'ont donnée à leur chien. Il s'est fait les griffes dessus, mais j'aime ma poupée, et je lui ai promis que je trouverais quelqu'un pour la soigner.

-Cela tombe plutôt bien pour elle, déclara doucement Minos avec un doux sourire. Je suis le docteur des poupées. Avec moi, elle ira beaucoup mieux.

La petite s'approcha, à tâtons, vers le marionnettiste qui prit la poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la sentant tomber encore plus en lambeaux à son contact alors qu'il avait toujours la paume à plat. Il la posa délicatement sur son comptoir et sortit son matériel. Il regarda la mine attristée de la fillette et eu une moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais totalement la refaire, des coutures à la dentelle. Tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête avec enthousiasme. Minos partit dans sa réserve. Il ouvrit une petite armoire où des corps, de plusieurs tailles, étaient soigneusement pliés. Il se saisit d'un ayant le même gabarit que celui de la poupée et l'amena à son comptoir.

-Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, déclara-t-il, vous devriez aller faire un tour le temps que je termine.

-Oh non, je veux rester ! S'écria la petite.

Le noble n'écoutait déjà plus les deux clientes, trop absorbé par son travail de réparation. La petite fila derrière le comptoir, et aperçut un petit tabouret, soigneusement rangé. Elle le tira de sa cachette et le positionna aux côtés de l'argenté, puis elle monta dessus pour voir comment il travaillait. Sentant sa présence près de lui, le spectre se poussa légèrement pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir. C'est donc avec émerveillement que la gamine le vit remplir le corps, avec une sorte de grain, et coudre la bouche. Puis le noble se retira dans son atelier et entreprit de dessiner les patrons de la tenue. Il découpa les contours, les accrocha avec des aiguilles, et les passa sous sa machine à coudre. Il prit une sorte d'agrafeuse afin de mettre les cheveux qu'il coiffa et orna d'un ample chapeau à ruban. Il revint vers les clientes et tendit la poupée à l'enfant qui la prit, bouche bée. Elle ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle avait, et pourtant elle la reconnaissait comme si elle n'avait jamais été détruite. Le spectre avait refait, au détail près, l'exacte réplique de sa poupée lorsqu'elle l'avait acquise. La petite la serra fort dans ses bras, ce qui laissa Minos faussement heureux, la faute à un léger picotement qu'il ne sut identifier.

-Excusez-moi, l'interpella la mère, mais ce magasin, en face, n'était pas ouvert avant.

-En effet, il a ouvert ses portes ce matin. La qualité des tissus me parait plus que correcte, mais je vous préviens, le propriétaire est particulièrement étourdi.

La dame paya la réparation et quitta le magasin, sa fille sur les talons qui remercia, pour la énième fois, l'argenté. Ce dernier regarda sa montre à gousset qui affichait bientôt midi.

Une violente crampe le prit au ventre et une douleur lancinante lui tirailla la tête. Une quinte de toux l'ébranla et un léger filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres.

-Il faudrait que je mange plus d'âme ce soir. Je vais devenir fou, souffla-t-il avec une voix roque.

La sonnette raisonna à nouveau mais le noble l'ignora. Il entendait vaguement une voix l'interpeller, et leva lentement son visage tiré par les traits de la folie. Ses iris nuits rétractaient, à la limite du visible, fixaient Rune, légèrement désemparé. La majordome, lié à Minos par son appartenance à ce dernier, avait accouru auprès de son maitre en sentant sa détresse. Le jeune spectre, qui était à quelques pas du magasin pour affaires personnelles, avait eu vite fait d'arriver. Il prit la main du norvégien et la serra fort contre lui. Il savait ce qui le faisait souffrir. C'était une pulsion, son corps réclamait une âme car son instinct de tueur avait été secoué par l'une d'elle, mise à nue dans son intégrité.

-Cette sale gamine, dit-il, elle a laissé exploser son âme à cause de sa fichue poupée. Seulement, j'étais absorbé par mon travail, je ne l'ai pas senti se propager.

Le valet se concentra et huma l'air. L'odeur de l'esprit avait en effet recouvert le comptoir, et, comme pour les requins avec le sang, sa folie avait pris le dessus.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous maitre. Il est très risqué que je me ballade avec une âme. Vous devez vous calmer.

Le spectre s'accrocha à la main du majordome et se laissa tomber contre lui, la respiration haletante. Rune le serra doucement contre lui et l'aida à se lever. Il paraissait au bord de l'inconscience, dans une sorte de trance. Il réussit, tout de même, à avancer comme Rune l'incitait à faire, et tous deux parvinrent à rejoindre la réserve, dont l'odeur de vieil atelier calmait les sens du noble. Il fut installé sur un petit tabouret, où il put enfin retrouver de l'air sain. Minos dévisageait son majordome tout en reprenant son souffle, lui au moins avait de la chance d'être moins sensible à ses crises grâce à son dégoût de tuer. Quand il lui arrivait d'en avoir, c'était généralement quand il avait atteint les limites avant la mort. Mais Minos lui interdisait de mourir, il s'en assurait personnellement à l'aide de longues semaines au cours desquelles il le forçait, pieds et poings liés dans la geôle de la cave, à ingurgiter un nombre incalculable d'âmes, ce qui faisait naitre chez Rune de nombreuses crises d'hystéries durant lesquelles il ne cessait d'hurler à son maitre de l'achever.

Ces souvenirs entrainèrent des frissons au Griffon, ce qui fit tiquer Rune, assez satisfait de voir qu'il reprenait contenance. Il se massa doucement les tempes en soupirant.

-Combien d'esprit avez-vous ingurgité l'autre soir ?

-Hmpf… Pas assez pour résister à celui d'un simple enfant. Hé oui mon cher Rune, voilà l'un des désagréments de la vie d'un Spectre : notre faim croît au fur et à mesure que nous existons. Les âmes n'ont plus la même teneur qu'à nos débuts, elles deviennent insignifiante pour notre appétit, nous forçant à chasser plus. Voilà pourquoi il nous est impératif de mettre la main sur l'âme parfaite. Celle qui nous apprendra à reprendre goût aux mets de la vie.

Rune baissa tristement la tête. Lui aurait peu de chance de trouver la sienne, étant donné qu'il passait une grosse partie de ses journées au manoir. Mais d'un autre côté il s'en moquait, de toute façon qui pourrait aimer un majordome froid et rigide, sans la moindre animosité, tel que lui ?

-Souhaitez-vous rentrer au manoir ?

-Non, je reste ici. Contente-toi d'aérer le magasin un petit moment et d'enlever l'odeur insupportable de cette âme.

L'autre obéit aussitôt, alors qu'au même moment, de l'autre côté de la rue, Albafica était satisfait de la réussite de son magasin pour sa première journée. Les femmes, piquées par la curiosité, avaient afflué en masse pour faire leurs achats. Il avait actuellement quatre clientes, dont les deux qui étaient chez Minos quelques instants plus tôt, et toutes s'affairaient à toucher les peausseries, jugeant la qualité, et à se conseiller sur les couleurs et les formes à prendre. Albafica n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre la réserve et les cabines d'essayage, et les femmes se faisaient encore plus exigeantes qu'à leur arrivée. Heureusement que les vêtements étaient relativement longs à mettre, ce qui lui laissait le temps de souffler. Il partit encaisser l'une des dames qui avait trouvé son bonheur. Celle-ci le remercia et lui fit un compliment sur son physique. Le bleu eut un sourire charmeur alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement, énervé d'être encore fois sujet de compliment sur son apparence et non pas sur ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il détourna les yeux vers la petite fille, tranquillement assise dans un coin, qui jouait sans broncher avec sa poupée fraichement rafistolée. Sa mère sortit de la cabine en même temps que les autres dames, qui se pressèrent toutes à l'unisson sur le pauvre grec. Il les encaissa toutes et partit ranger les vêtements laissés en cabine.

Le bruit de la porte attira son attention, mais à l'étonnement d'Albafica, il s'agissait d'un homme bien bâtit avec de long cheveux, couleurs abysses et des yeux tout aussi bleu. D'un bref coup d'œil, l'inconnu fit le tour de la pièce et s'avança vers Albafica.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Effectivement, répondit-il. Je me présente, Gemini Kanon, je suis détective privée. J'enquête actuellement sur l'affaire qui croule sur Londres, mais comme vous le savez, il n'y a aucune preuve pour inculper quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi je sollicite l'aide de personnes pouvant être souvent en contact avec des femmes, afin de pouvoir obtenir discrètement des informations sur les victimes. Et en voyant que cet emplacement a été racheté pour devenir un commerce de vêtements pour dames, j'ai pensé pouvoir me servir de vous comme informateur, à mes risques évidemment car je ne vous connais pas.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne saisis pas tout. Quelle affaire ? En quoi ma situation peut vous aider ?

-Pour faire rapide, car le temps presse, des personnes, principalement des femmes, se font sauvagement tuer chaque nuit dans les rues de Londres, mais les tueurs ne laissent jamais aucune trace. J'ignore comment ils opèrent, mais je sais que chacun à son mode de travail. Cela peut aller d'un corps en loques ou de personnes jamais retrouvées. Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour avoir des informations. Je vous surveille depuis un petit moment et vous avez le contact facile, c'est ce qu'il me faut.

-Ravi de voir que je peux vous être utile, mais vous ne donnez pas votre confiance un peu trop facilement ?

-Je vis, et travaille, à Londres depuis que j'ai dix ans. Je commence à connaitre les personnes à qui me fier, et à votre accent j'en déduis que vous venez vous aussi de Grèce, tout comme moi.

-C'est exact, sourit le bleu. Je suis grec et je viens à peine de m'installer à Londres pour y monter mon commerce.

-En vue de ce qui se passe sur cette ville, je serais tenté de vous dire de repartir. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous avons chacun du travail de notre côté. Voici ma carte si jamais vous avez un quelconque renseignement. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas ma vraie adresse. Si quelqu'un ébruite l'affaire dans ce magasin, veuillez me l'envoyer.

Là-dessus, le détective sortit une petite carte de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la tendit à Albafica. Ce dernier la regarda avec une certaine méfiance mais la prit tout de même. Kanon le salua et partit en claquant la porte. Le bleu fit tourner le morceau de papier entre ses doigts, la tête posée sur la paume d'une main.

-Des meurtres en série à Londres… Quelle ville… L'endroit idéal pour avoir une vie mouvementée… C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut.

Albafica rangea la carte et continua à fixer le vide. Il ne vit même pas Minos revenir alors qu'il fixait sa devanture. La journée se prolongea normalement, et Albafica ferma son magasin aux alentours de sept heures du soir, en silence. Il regagna son appartement, inhabité par Lugonis toujours absent pour son travail, et partit se laver.

De son côté, Minos faisait de même, se relaxant enfin de sa dure journée grâce aux bienfaits de l'eau. Les chasses d'âmes en journée étaient fortement déconseillées, voir prohibées, car il était plus simple d'être repéré. Mais il s'agissait là d'un cas particulier, l'argenté n'aurait jamais tenu. Et un Spectre fou n'était pas des plus plaisantes compagnies, même avec un autre de ses semblables. Le noble se sécha et s'habilla, puis il rejoint Rune, qui venait de rentrer, couvert de sang. Son fouet ruisselait et une dizaine d'âmes brillaient entre ses mains. Le Balrog l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait jeté ses bonnes résolutions à la poubelle pour le sauver alors qu'il le détestait pour la vie qu'il lui faisait mener. Après tout, il ne la haïssait peut-être pas complètement, finalement.

-Mangez, cela vous restaurera pour aujourd'hui et demain. Prenez les toutes, je saurai m'abstenir pour quelques jours, déclara-t-il en sortant.

-Non Rune, toi aussi tu manges. Sinon c'est la cave qui t'attend, et crois-moi que je ne serais pas tendre avec toi.

Le valet s'arrêta. Minos avait dit ça avec une pointe de colère, comme agacé par les réactions de Rune. Ce dernier baissa misérablement la tête et obéit au Griffon. Les deux mangèrent en silence, sans s'accorder le moindre regard. Et alors que Rune s'apprêtait à nouveau à repartir pour ne plus voir son maitre de la soirée, Minos l'intercepta.

- A quel point me détestes-tu ?

-Il y a des choses pour lesquelles je vous haïrais toujours, et pourtant vous m'avez offert quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais avoir : une famille, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.

Le Griffon eut un maigre sourire et laissa partir son majordome. Lui aussi alla se coucher, il devait reposer son corps de cette journée mouvementée.

Au même moment dans Londres, un cri déchira le calme d'Hyde Park, l'un des grands parcs de Londres, et des disparitions en masse eurent lieu, une fois de plus.

/0\0/0\

Et voilà c'est fini sur ce premier chapitre qui, à mon avis, est plus la boucle bouclée du prologue.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
